weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator™2D
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Predator™2D - The Duel; ---- December 2007 Plot ---- Predator™ 2D: The Duel is a 2D action mobile game based on the popular movie franchise – Predator. The player starts off playing as Predator, infiltrating Terminal City in search of Duke, to avenge his forefather’s death. Simultaneously, Major Duke is shown executing his master-plan to escape from Terminal City. In the last level of gameplay, Duke and Predator meet and battle to the death. Two versions of the game are available a 2D and 3D version, both different (Predator™3D - The Duel, Gallery). Predator™2D - The Duel is a different game to Predator™3D - The Duel and Predator (phone). Gameplay ---- Play as Duke or the Predator and create havoc in the high security prison camp of Terminal City. Avenge the slain forefather by vanquishing Major Duke. Destroy, bypass or manipulate the high security systems and marine soldiers with ingenuity or sheer brute force. For the most part, the controls remain the same regardless of which brute you take charge of, with the D-pad taking care of movement (including jumping/climbing) and the '5' key being used to fire any weapons in your possession. Pressing '0' scrolls through your arsenal. As the Predator you have access to a plasma caster which can lock onto nearby hostiles, and a shuriken which can be used to kill multiple foes from a distance. Instead of picking up conventional ammo, you extract skulls from fallen enemies. As Duke you have to salvage weapons from dead soldiers, so you'll have to make good use of your fists during the early stages of the game. You also have a small robot friend called Robbie who you can take control of to unlock certain doors, which in turn triggers a separate mini-game. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy Normal Hard Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer On screen controls ---- n/a On screen display ---- Health, weapons, kills, character. Characters ---- Major Duke Predator Features ---- Characters from the Predator film. Maps ---- Playable levels; Terminal City A Predator is tasked with finding and killing Major Duke, he has his weapons and wrist blades, marines and laser traps slow his route. Holding Cells Duke has his robot for help, so playing as the robot in the areas were doors need to be released, once they are open Duke continues. The Complex Continuing as a Predator, with more laser traps and marines. Depth Within Duke has his robot for help, so playing as the robot in the areas were doors need to be released, once they are open Duke continues. The Duel! Duke: The final battle, Predator against Duke. Playing as either Predator or Duke the battle continues, Duke must prevent a force field being destroyed and the Predator must kill Duke. Predator: Shoot the moving trolleys using the plasma caster and time it such that tha trolleys fall in the center of the screen where the floor is weak. Dodge the attacks by Duke. Weapons ---- [[:category:info|'Major Duke:']] Assault rifle, grenades and melee attack (neck break). [[:category:info|'Predator:']] Plasma caster and shuriken and melee attack retractable wrist blades. Equipment ---- [[:category:info|'Predator']] Nuclear cloaking, skulls (for increased life). [[:category:info|'Major Duke']] UV dust, Robbie the robot. Enemies ---- Predators, Aliens, Marines. Publishers ---- Fox Mobile Entertainment (FME) is an American mobile content provider, including wireless carriers and handset manufacturers. It provides content from shows airing on Fox such as Family Guy and from films produced by 20th Century Fox such as Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs. Fox Mobile Entertainment also created American Idol's text-message voting system. It was originally founded in 2005. Developers ---- IG Fun LLC is the international mobile publishing and development arm of Indiagames Ltd. focused on the European and the Americas markets. The company has set out to be a Top 10 mobile publisher in each territory it operates in, and has developed and published licensed titles a number of Hollywood-based movie studios including 20th Century Fox, Miramax, New Line Cinema, Sony Pictures and Universal Studios. Branded partners outside of Hollywood include Hearst, Sarbakan, Toho Enterprises and Sandlot Games. Awards ---- Level Bonus Power Up Kills Trophies Time Taken Retries Level Score Releases ---- Version 1.1.3 Reception ---- References Citations Predator™2D - The Duel Footnotes category:Android Games category:Video games Category:Predator (games)